Online Game
by Fujii-Kun
Summary: fighting? all the time. and now Naruto found a new exitement. playing the Online Games. but, does he really could escape from him?


**The Online Game**

**Author: Fujii-kun**

**Pairing**: Sasu-Naru

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine… nor Sasuke… I wish I'm the owner of Naruto…

**Warnings**: this is shonen-ai fic. Once again, Shonen-ai fic. Don't like, don't read okay? So, no flaming for me pwease, I warn ya already.

**A/N**: bhuahahahahaha…. Hello hello everybody. It's me again. See ya again in my…. another one-shot fic. Really hope you enjoy it. And once again, I'm so **sorry sorry sorry for my bad grammar**. English isn't my mother language… Bhwahahahahahahah… sweat dropped . And and, in this fic, the way Naruto talk is a little bit messy. So, please read this fic slowly, kay?

This fic isn't the lovey dovey or full with bites and kisses. Just… like this... heheheheh…

Happy reading.

**P.S.: please read the warnings and the A/N…..**

**The Online Game**

Author: Fujii-kun

"Dobe, you can't even throw shurikens and kunais directly to the target? How poor." Only few of he's kunais that hit the targets. And it's not even hit the center of it.

"Naniii? D'ya thinks yer d'best, temeee?" a vein pulsating now…

"Of course… can't you see it clearly?" Smirking Sasuke now insulting Naruto even more. Well, all of his kunais and shurikens hit perfectly on the targets.

"Sasuke-kun soooo cool…" Of course Sakura.

"Aaaack… Sakura-Chan, don'tcha praise him… I can do betta' than daaat…"

"Naruto, don't disturb Sasuke-kun, would you…"

"Sakuraa-Chaaaan…" Naruto wailing to Sakura, and earn a loud SMACK on his head.

"Practice more, Dobe.."

"Aaaaahh… Ya Bastard. I'm leavin' now. Even playin' Online Games's still betta' than talkin' wit ya... Yer wastin' m'time." Walking away Naruto still throw curses to Sasuke, leaving Sakura (still fawning over Sasuke) and Sasuke (the satisfied bastard). Well, even it's true that his aim is bad, he really thinks that Sasuke really don't have to do that. Why Sasuke's always throw him insults and harsh words?

Walking inside his apartments, he's walking to his in-sleeping-mode computer, and sign-in as 'Yellow Foxy'. He feel satisfied when he saw his character (a Knight, with level 83) and feel the excitement (after Ramen and Iruka-Sensei) when he made his character walking over the area. Now, after few times he walk, hunting the monster to gaining the experience for raising his level, he hope that he'll meet with the other player that always accompany him when playing the game. Well, if the player wont come today, he'll play alone, and killing the monsters (while releasing his anger) and play the quests from the game. Nobody cares anyway… but wait, the player's signing in… And Naruto was in hurry now. He contacts the player.

Yellow Foxy: Heyya there…

Fox Hunter: Hi too…

Yellow Foxy: I've been waitin' for ya….

Fox Hunter: Really? Owh sorry…

Yellow Foxy: Nah, s'okay s'okay… Where d'ya goin' before come're?

Fox Hunter: Ah, I'm just talking with a friend of mine. He's really nice.

Yellow Foxy: Meh, lucky ya.. M'friend's such an ass.

Fox Hunter: Owh? How come? Are you sure he's an ass?

Yellow Foxy: Yeas, he's reaaaally suck. He keeps pickin' a fight with me aaaaall da time.

Fox Hunter: Oh, maybe he's trying to get your attention.

Yellow Foxy: Like hell… are ya serious? He's insultin' me all the time

Fox Hunter: like what?

Yellow Foxy: Neva' mind… les go huntin', and smack some ass…

Fox Hunter: Sure, where you'd like to go now?

Yellow Foxy: Ummm.. I guess the Orc will be fine, dontcha think so?

Fox Hunter: kay, that's fine by me. Let's go.

After more than thirty minutes circling, and circling, and killing the Orcs around, and few times getting injured and healed by the Fox Hunter, they finally decided to take some rest before walking again. And they start to chat again.

Fox Hunter: So, Foxy, would you tell me why you're so quiet today?

Yellow Foxy: Naaah, I can't. Ya don't wanna hear the boy's fight. Yer a girl aren'cha?

Fox Hunter: I don't mind. Ow, wait.. let me 'heal' you first. using a skill

Yellow Foxy: Thanx. Well, then, here, lemme toldcha. So, I have a friend, ya know… he's reaaaally such an ass. He's good with his skills, but why's he keep pickin' fight wit me? I didn't do anything to him. He's insultin' me, sometimes aiming ma as a target for his weapons. Etc, etc, etc… Soooo annoying…

Fox Hunter: Picking fight on you?

Yellow Foxy: Yeah… He always starts fights wit me..,

Fox Hunter: Like………….

Yellow Foxy: Like today… He's insultin' me 'bout m'average skill. I know he's great, but he don have to do dat, dontcha think so? And bragging over himself like dat…

Fox Hunter: Hmmm… Always like that?

Yellow Foxy: Naaah, not juz dat… He always sayin' bad things 'bout my taste. Food or girl. I like Sakura-Chan,and he say that the girl's bitch. He's mean…

Fox Hunter: Perhaps she is…

Yellow Foxy: No, she's not! She's pretty, and smart, and cute too… she's really somethin'.

--Somewhere in front of a computer, the 'Fox Hunter' is crushing a glass in one hit. Angry…. Sooo angry. And Fox Hunter now looking at the pictures around the place.--

Fox Hunter: Really? What else did he told you?

Yellow Foxy: Mmmmmh, yeah, my favorite food, Ramen… He says it's not good. Whaddo he knows…

Fox Hunter: As far as I know, he's right. Too much isn't good either.

Yellow Foxy: (ignoring the words) An' he says that my clothes is terrible. I luv my clothes, thank you very much….

Fox Hunter: Ha… Ha… Ha… Ha… (Sweat dropping in front of the computer)

Yellow Foxy: An' an' he says that m'skill is awfull. Dat I can't ever be a great ninja, and that I can't ever be the Hokage. I really really hate him. Humph…

-- Again, in front of 'Fox Hunter''s computer, a smile is appearing.

Fox Hunter: Perhaps he wants you to practice better.

Yellow Foxy: But he doesn havta say it dat harsh… I know I'm not an Uchiha…

Fox Hunter: You mean Uchiha Sasuke?

Yellow Foxy: Who else? He's sucks. He says dat I'm a moron. A dobe

Fox Hunter: Well well, I think he care for you. He even give you a pet name, you see? (smirking now)

Yellow Foxy: Whadda ya think at? Are ya nuts?

Fox Hunter: No, no, no… I mean, from what I know about Uchiha-San, he's rarely talking, not to mention pickin' a fight. I think he puts some attentions on you.

Yellow Fox: Meh heh heh heh… yeah, baybie… Rrright'o…

Fox Hunter: Hmmm... Maybe… Maybe he likes you.

Yellow Fox: Well well well, sorry baby… I'm fuckin' straight. Even he's handsome

Fox Hunter: …………………………………….

Fox Hunter: Uuumm… Sorry, foxy. I had to go now. We'll play again next time, okay?

Yellow Fox: Oow.. owkay. Take care and bubbye there…

_Fox Hunter has signed out._

"You're fucking straight, huh Naru-Chan? Weeell, I think I can manage that"

Somewhere, in front of the computer, three dots with tails swirling very fast is his eyes.

Smirking, "And he says that I'm handsome? Naughty little Naru-Chann… Never thought you'll think I'm handsome. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha….." Now laughing like crazy, Uchiha Sasuke looking over again to the so many-many pictures of Naruto all over the place inside his room, even on the ceiling (pictures of Naruto sleeping, Naruto eating, Naruto showering, even few with a girl dress, thank you for the computer modernization…).

"Does anyone know why I choose 'Fox Hunter' as my nick?" And now, he's chuckling evilly.

"Afterall, the Uchihas always got what they want."

"Huaatchiiii" It's Naruto. And our little Naru still don't know that the player he loves to play with isn't a girl at all. Really, poor him…

Owari

A/N: finished finished.. jump jump jump

It's short right? I got the idea from the online game I'm playing right now. And add it with the pervertness from Sasuke, well, here it comes… Please read, please review, plese gimme yer comments and critics, and beta if you don't mind. Heheheheheheheheh…

See ya in my another fic. smoach


End file.
